Consumers who wear color cosmetics that are applied daily, at a minimum, want the cosmetic to remain on the surface to which it is applied for a reasonable period of time. For color cosmetics such as foundation, eye shadow, or blush, it is desirable that the color cosmetic remain on the skin for the entire day. Modern women are busy—either working in, or outside, the home. Most do not have the time or inclination to reapply cosmetics. Color cosmetics that are applied once-a-day and remain fresh and color true all day are the price of entry.
Primers are popular today and have the same principle as paint primers—to prepare the keratin surface so that the color cosmetic that is applied exhibits better adhesion and provides more even, homogenous color. Primers are particularly useful with color cosmetics that are applied in powder form. For example, eye shadow is very often in a powder form. Powder is easy to apply. It is also “forgiving”, which means that if the consumer makes a mistake in applying the shadow to an area where it is not desired, it can easily be removed. However, one problem with powder eye shadow is that it may crease or wear off during the day. Shadows that have glittery effects are particularly prone to flaking off over time.
Accordingly there is a need for primer compositions that will be applied to a keratin surface prior to application of color cosmetic that will improve the wear and adhesion of the color cosmetic to the skin.